


At The Clothing Store

by Kai10



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dresses and Crop tops, M/M, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), Shopping for Clothes, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai10/pseuds/Kai10
Summary: They meet again... in a clothes store of all places.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	At The Clothing Store

Within the many rows of clothing stands, Nakamori Aoko was scrutinizing between clothes on one of the racks, absently humming and nodding along the newest Garnet Crow’s song that is currently on the speakers. She was looking at a light-blue blouse with a bow tie on the collar and ruffles at the end of the sleeves when she saw a figure at the corner of her eyes, approaching her with most of their frame covered in dark green.

Aoko looked over her shoulder to see her childhood friend walking over with an emerald dress in his arms.

“Aoko, Look!” He called with a cheerful smile, showing her the dress like an eager tailor displaying his newest work to one of his customers. “What do you think?” He asked. She looked down at the clothing.

The garment gives off an elegant aura. It’s the kind of dress a lady would wear in a castle’s ballroom, stepping down on one of the imperial staircases with everyone’s attention on her. At least, that’s what Aoko thinks. The dress has a bardot top, with a low neckline and sleeves that would leave the collarbone and shoulders exposed. The skirt was similar to that of a mermaid’s tail, with the fabric  that would fit tightly around the wearer’s waist to below the knees before flaring out at the bottom.

“It’s nice,” she commented, nodding approvingly. Kaito always had a good eye for fashion. “Are you going to buy it? Is it for your mom?” But, Aoko frowned, while Chikage-san would’ve liked the color, she wasn’t exactly fond of mermaid dresses. She remembered how the woman rambled complaints after complaints about the clothing as if she had been humiliated by it, saying that it’s not perfect for running and jumping. Though why would Chikage-san do such physical activity in a dress, she doesn’t know.

“What? No.” Kaito drew back the dress with an offended look, it was such an exaggerated look that she can’t help but deadpan. “It’s for me,” he claimed as if it was an obvious statement and that it was such a wonder how she didn’t figure it out in the beginning.

“Oh, okay,” she said with an uncaring tone, continuing her survey on the clothes. Besides, this wasn’t the first time she had seen him buying women’s clothing, undergarments, and makeup even. Though she wondered if he ever uses them, seeing that she never saw him actually wearing it. But sometimes she would see a skirt on Kaito’s laundry (and not Chikage-san’s) and used palette makeup on his desk.

“I’m going to check out the dress,” Kaito announced. “I’ll be right back.” Aoko hummed in acknowledgement as he scurried off to the dressing room. Aoko then turned to the waiting employee beside her who had watched the whole conversation with bewilderment. “Excuse me, do you have a small size of this shirt?”

Meanwhile on the other side of the store.

“Shinichi, do you think black suits me?” Mouri Ran questioned her friend who was standing beside her with a phone in his hand, looking at the recent news of whatever was happening in Tokyo. The girl was looking at one of the mirrors spread throughout the store, checking out the black crop top she’s holding in front of her chest. The clothing was an oversized crop top with short drop-shoulder sleeves that will hang loosely on your shoulders. It’s a shirt perfect for summer.

“I think it looks fine.” He pocketed his phone, looking at the garment that was being inspected by the girl like a biologist inspecting an insect. He raised a brow. “But why black?” He asked, it was unusual for her to choose black clothing. “Why don’t you try a different color? Like that purple one over there, or the yellow one, It suits you better.” At least, that’s what he thinks.

“But I wanna try black for once.” Ran ponders, before shoving the crop top to Shinichi who caught it with surprise. “Can you try it for me? I want to look around more.”

“What?” He short-circuited, folding the crop top on his forearm. “Uh, sure?” He looked down at the clothing. It wouldn’t be the first time he wore girls clothes, his mother would dress him up in a much more embarrassing outfit than a tank top when he was a child, and Sonoko would sometimes rope him into wearing girls clothes when he was Conan. He frowned at it. “But won’t it be too small for me?”

“I think we have similar builds,” Ran said, expression contemplative, examining his body. “Despite our height difference.”

“Uh, I don’t know if you notice,” Shinichi began, gesturing to his chest area. “But I’m  _ flat _ 一”

Before he could send the message, however, the girl had already ran off to another section of the store while shouting “thanks, Shinichi!” to him. He stared at her retreating back, feeling as if he had betrayed, then sighed.

“Would you like me to show you the way?” He jumped, whirling around to see a girl employee wearing a customer service smile with her bright red lips behind his back. Where did she come from? He didn’t hear any footsteps approaching, he goggled, looking at her powdered face with fright.

“Um, yes,” he smiled nervously after several moments of their not-staring contest with the girl’s smile never wavering. “Thank you.” He nodded in gratitude before following the employee to the dressing room.

•

Despite his doubts, the crop top did fit him perfectly. He stares at his reflection on the dressing room’s mirror, at the black garment hanging loosely on his frame, stopping above his abdomen, leaving the bottom half of his upper body in full view. A faint bullet mark can be seen on the right side of his back. He actually looked good in it, and perhaps sexy too.

He coughed.

He was definitely not thinking that.

The only thing that he hated about the garment was how unfitting it was for cold environments. Such as the dressing room he was in with a full air-conditioner on. He was freezing from the tip of his nose to the skin the crop top wasn’t able to protect.

He grumbled in irritation, pulling out his phone to message his friend to come over. It would’ve been pointless to change into a crop top on behalf of a friend’s request when said friend didn’t see him in it.

But the girl responded with a “come over here” as well, and probably nothing would change her mind.

He groaned. Welp, the faster he finished the faster he could go back to his warm, thick shirt.

He clicked the door open and vaguely registered the same clicking sound across his dressing room. When he exited, his blue eyes met indigo and messy brown locks with dark green covering most of their torso. They both let out an “ah” sound when they both saw each other. While the other recognized him immediately, Shinichi was a tad confused as to why the young man in front of him felt so familiar before he saw a bullet mark on his left arm, and finally it came to him.

“KID?” He whispered experimentally, and the grin was enough to erase his doubts.

“What do you think, meitantei?” He asked, spreading his arms far wide, twirling around for the detective to see all sides. “Don’t I look fabulous in this?”

Shinichi looked down at the dress.  The dress embraces the former thief’s body beautifully, it compliments his smooth curves and slim figure, especially at his waist. The emerald dress praises his indigo eyes, making it pop and eye-catching. The loose straps and shallow v-shape front shows off his strong shoulders and a hint of his biceps.

“Yeah, you look good,” Shinichi replied agreeingly.

“You as well, meitantei.” He grinned, looking up and down at his figure, his eyes looked predatory. Shinichi suddenly has an urge to hit the thief’s head.

“Thanks.” He unconsciously pulled the crop top lower, the air was freezing, and his skin was dying of feeling. “So, what are you doing here? Shopping?”

“Nope, I’m just accompanying my friend shopping and found this wonderful dress that I just knew I need to try it on. How about you, meitantei? Same reason?”

“Yeah, more or less. But I didn’t want to try this 一” He tugged the crop top’s fabric. “一on, my friend wanted me to try it on for her.”

“Then, why don’t you buy it as well? The crop top is a gorgeous look on you.”

“Sure, maybe I give it a thought.”

The two rivals walked together in the store to search for their companions, ignoring how the staff and other customers stare at their clothing, some even have their phones out. Coincidentally, they found the two girls together, shopping delightfully as they waited for their male friends. Apparently, the two girls bumped into each other while looking at the clothes and were surprised by their similarities, they hit it off soon after.

Aoko whistled upon seeing Kaito in a dress. “Wow, how ugly,” she snickered jokingly. Kaito let out a horrified gasp.

Ran giggled. “I think you look pretty.”

“Why thank you, m’lady.” He bowed, seemingly recovered from his shock, and presenting her a yellow rose that appeared from his closed fist. Ran accepted it with an awed look while Aoko rolled her eyes at the gestures. “My name is Kuroba Kaito, a magician and actor. May I know your name?”

“Mouri Ran, a karate champion and instructor.” She smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too, Kuroba-kun.”

“My name is Nakamori Aoko,” she greeted Shinichi while the other two was busy introducing themselves. Shinichi's eyes widened a fraction as he recognized the girl as inspector Nakamori’s daughter, but he kept the information to himself, Kudou Shinichi never met Nakamori Ginzou after all. To think that guy has KID under his nose the whole time and he still doesn’t notice it? “You’re Kudou Shinichi, right?” She asked. “The detective? I can’t believe that someone like you looks exactly the same as that idiot.” She ignored the indignant squawk from said “idiot” and continued, “how did you meet Kaito anyway?”

“Well, we’re acquaintances,” he said. It was partially true, he didn’t know the person behind the monocle but he did know KID well enough. That counts as acquaintances, right? “We met on a case.” A heist can be called a case, right?

“Oh.” She frowned, Kaito never told her that he was involved in a crime scene once. “I hope he didn’t trouble you much.”

Shinichi laughed, he couldn’t imagine KID  _ not  _ causing troubles. “He didn’t,” he reassured her.

“That’s great. By the way, nice crop top.”

“Thanks.”

At the end of their shopping, Shinichi ended up buying the black crop top along with Ran, and now they have matching crop tops. Kaito also bought the dress as well, and was rejected when he brought up the idea to Aoko of having matching dresses to follow Shinichi and Ran’s example. All in all, the four had a good time shopping and now they wanted to return home.

“Why don’t you two go on ahead?” Ran said to the two boys at the entrance of the mall. “Me and Aoko-chan wanted to walk around for some more.”

“Oh, okay,” Shinichi said. “See you later, Ran. Nice meeting you, Nakamori-san.”

“Likewise, Kudou-kun.”

“So,” the former thief started soon after they parted ways with the girls, in his respective clothing 一 a white shirt with blue jacket and denim jeans 一 and his hand holding a shopping bag with the clothes store’s logo on it. “What are you gonna do after this?” He asked the detective.

“I mean, I have nothing to do.” Shinichi shrugged, tugging down the collar of his grey shirt while swaying his shopping bag back and forth. “So, I guess I’ll go home.”

Kaito then grinned. “Why don’t we have a date then?”

Shinichi stumbled on his steps. He stared at the other incredulously. “What?”

“A date,” he repeated. “Let’s have a date, meitantei.”

“Is this your way of asking me out?”

“Yeah.”

“...Okay then,” he uttered reluctantly, pink dusted his cheeks. “Let’s go on a date.”


End file.
